Writers Block
by Smiling Anime Lover
Summary: Yugi Mutou is a writer that has a huge crush on the most popular boys in school. His only wish is to be able to tell his crushes how he feels but he's too scared after all he's just a nerd. When a mysterious writer starts emailing him will his life be over or will he get to be with the ones he love. Warning there will be lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

[Yugi's typing]

{Yugi's stories}

\Mystery writer's typing/

Reviews

(No POV)

{Chapter 25…Heba sat up in Prince Ami and Prince Tem's bed and looked at them. He got out of the bed and rubbed his back. "Ow no matter how many times we do it…it still hurts my back." Heba said and sighed. He looked at the sleeping Princes and frowned. "Why can't I tell them that I love them?" Prince Tem and Prince Yami looked at him and said in unison. "Why don't you?" Heba's eyes widened and he blushed. "Y-you were awake?" They nodded and Heba grabbed his clothes, putting them on. "I'm sorry your majesties. I'm just a servant and I apologize for having these feelings for you." Heba bowed and ran out of the room.}

Wow that was so good! I can't wait until your next chapter

No Heba don't run!

Please let them get together.

It took this long? Wow that's horrible….This story is horrible and I hate it. What kind of person has sex with someone else and then takes this long to say out loud they love that person?

Are the princes going to say they love Heba?

I can't wait for your next chapter!

Please update soon

(Yugi's POV)

I read the comments and sighed. It was the same person all the time that said bad things about my online novel. My online novel was about a servant boy named Heba who had a crush on Prince Ami and Prince Tem for a long time but could never tell them so one day they asked him if he wanted to have sex with them and he said yes. He kept his feelings inside and hoped that one day that the princes would have feelings for him as well.

I turned my computer off and stood up. I looked at my digital clock and my eyes widened. I was going to be late to see the two hottest kids in school if I didn't leave like now. I jumped out of my seat and grabbed my book bag. I ran pasted Grandpa and waved my goodbye to him. I ran to the school quickly and hid behind a tree that I hid behind every day to watch the two boys. I looked at my watch on my wrist and sighed since I had ten more minutes until they got to school. For the last two years I've hid behind the same tree and watched the most popular kids in school walk through the court yard. I knew that it was childish not to talk to them but they'd never want to even talk to a nerd like me. I was one of the most bullied kids in school and the only thing I was good at was school, games, and writing but I didn't tell anyone of my writing not even my best friend, Joey, knew about my online novel.

If anyone knew that I was the writer then they'd know who my inspiration for Prince Ami and Prince Tem was. I couldn't risk that to happen because then I'd be considered a stalker and a pervert. I heard a group of people start a commotion and I looked in the direction of the noise. My eyes widened and I smiled a little as I saw my crushes…..Atem Sennen and Yami Sennen the most popular boys in school. I almost melted by just looking at them. I saw Yami tap Atem's shoulder and point at me. My eyes widened when I saw them both stare at me. I gulped and just stared backed at them. That went on until their cousin Seto Kaiba called them towards the school. They smirked and walked into the school. I walked from behind the tree and walked over to my friend Joey who was waiting for me at the gates.

"Sooo how was it today?" Joey smirked and looked at me. I blushed and hugged him tightly. I was so happy they had looked at me after I had watched them for two years.

"They looked at me…." I said and I looked up at him. Joey smiled and patted my head. He grabbed my hand and we walked into the school.

"Well that's good since you have stalked them for maybe three years?" Joey chuckled and I blushed darker.

"Two years for your information." I punched his arm lightly and walked to my first class, chemistry. I happened to have that class with the younger of the twins, Yami, but I never actually talked to him or either of them. I walked to the back of the classroom and sat down in my usual seat. I put my bag down and looked at the board.

"Hello." I heard a familiar voice and looked at Yami. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Yami chuckled and put his back on the grounds.

"Is this seat taken?" Yami asked and indicated to the empty seat next to me. I shook my head and took my homework out of book bag. Yami sat down next to me and I smiled a little.

"My name us Yami…and you are?" Yami said and I looked at him.

"I'm Yugi and I already knew your name since you're one of the most popular guys in school." I blushed a little and took out the material for class.

"Yugi…game I like it. Your name is cool and it suits you since you are the KOG." Yami said and my eyes widened.

"How did you know my title?" I asked and Yami chuckled.

"My brother and I are huge fans of you and we've watched a lot of your games even when we were younger." Yami smirked and I blushed a little. I wasn't use to having people tell me to my face that they were my fans. I nodded and smiled. I was going to say something but then the teacher walked in and started the lesson.

[Time skip]

"Oh my gosh you guys the day has been amazing during chemistry Yami talked to me and then in history Atem and Yami asked me to be their partners for a project." I said excitedly and ran in front of my friend group.

"Good for you Yugi….after you fuck with them tell us how good it is." Joey smirked and I blushed. I heard Ryou, Malik, and Tristen laughing and I glared at them.

"You guys it's not funny. I'm trying and it's hard since you know…." I looked at the ground and frowned.

"Hey t's fine Yugi you're in love with them but you're scared. Don't worry we all feel the same way." Ryou patted my back and I looked at him with a smile.

"Not me!" Joey ran up to us and hugged us tightly.

"What about Seth and Seto?" Malik smirked and walked over to us. Joey blushed and glared at Malik. Ryou and I chuckled and got out of Joey's hold.

"I-I was going to confess to them…unlike you three wimps." Joey smirked and crossed his arms.

"That's what he said last week and the week before that and the month before that." I whispered in Ryou's ear and he giggled.

"At least I don't stalk the two I like." Joey glared at me and my jaw dropped. I looked at the game shop and then at Joey.

"That's too far and sadly now I can't let you into my house and Grandpa said he was making pie today." I smirked and Joey's jaw dropped.

"That's not fair." Joey whined and stomped away towards his house.

"There isn't any pie is there?" Ryou asked me and I smirked.

"Nope! I just wanted to make him suffer with the thought of food." I said and skipped to the game shop door.

"Nice job Yugi. We're going home so if you need us just call." Malik said and grabbed Ryou's hand. Ryou blushed a little and they walked off. I still couldn't believe that Malik and Ryou were fuck buddies despite having a crush on someone else. They said it was because they wanted to be experience for when they did it for the first time with their crushes but I knew they started because they had a crush on each other for a while. They had even moved in with each other and supported one another since they didn't have their parents to do so. I smiled and walked into the game shop.

"Hey Yugi." Grandpa said and I looked at him with a smile.

"I'm home Grandpa." I said and walked up the stairs into the house. I walked to my room and sat down on my chair. I turned my computer on and tilted my head when I saw an email attached to my online novel's email.

\Hey I'm a huge fan of your story/

[Thanks I'm happy whenever can enjoy my novel]

\Yeah it's amazing but who is this story based on?/

I was surprised that the reply had come almost immediately and I had to think about my next reply.

[W-what are you talking about?]

\You don't have to kid around/

[I'm confused]

\I know who you are and that the princes are based off of Atem and Yami Sennen/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

[Yugi's typing]

{Yugi's stories}

\Mystery writer's typing/

Reviews

(Yugi's POV)

 _\Hey I'm a huge fan of your story/_

 _[Thanks I'm happy whenever can enjoy my novel]_

 _\Yeah it's amazing but who is this story based on?/_

 _I was surprised that the reply had come almost immediately and I had to think about my next reply._

 _[W-what are you talking about?]_

 _\You don't have to kid around/_

 _[I'm confused]_

 _\I know who you are and that the princes are based off of Atem and Yami Sennen/_

My eyes widened and I fell out of my seat. I-it wasn't possible…I had made sure that no one would find out that I was the writer. I tried my best so that no one would discover my inspiration for Prince Tem and Prince Ami. I got back up and brushed myself off.

[Prove it]

\Hm?/

[Prove that you know who I am]

\Oh how do you want me to prove it?/

[Tell me something that I do.]

\Every day for the past two years? You've hid behind the same tree and watched Atem and Yami/

I gasped and covered my mouth. I started to cry and shook my head. I didn't know what to do since I thought that no one would ever discover me. I didn't even know who this person was or what they wanted.

[What do you want?]

\You/

[W-what?]

\We want you Yugi Mutou/

I blushed a little and shook my head. I now knew that it was two people and not one but who could this mysterious person even be?

[I'm sorry but I like someone already]

\We know/

[Then why do you want me still?]

\Over the next month we'll give you orders and if you don't do them then we'll tell Atem and Yami that you stalk them and write dirty stories about them/

[Why are you doing this?]

\You've ignored us for too long and you're getting too close to Atem and Yami/

[Ok…what's your first command?]

\ Starting tomorrow you won't go to the tree for a week/

[How will you even know if I do?]

\We have our ways/

[Fine I won't go to the tree]

\That means no watching them before school starts/

My eyes widened and I bashed my head against the wall. Whoever these two were they had a lot of nerve and when I found out who they were I was going to murder them. I sighed and went back to my computer.

[Fine no more watching them for a week]

\Good come back to the computer at the end of the week and we'll give you your next order/

[Ok….so just no watching them?]

\Yup it's creepy/

[Got it]

I got out of the chat and smirked.

"I'll make sure not to watch them anymore." I said to myself and went to Word documents to start writing the next chapter of my story.

[Time skip]

"Hey Joey!" I walked to my friends and smiled. Joey looked at me surprised and raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be watching Atem and Yami?" Ryou asked me and I chuckled.

"Not today!" I smirked and took out my chemistry textbook.

"Really why's that?" Marik asked and he looked at my textbook.

"I'm going to talk to them!" I smiled and took out my homework.

"How do you plan to do that?" Joey crossed his arms and smirked.

"Well I have chemistry with Yami and I'm going to ask him if he can help me with my homework and then if he can tutor me." I took out a pencil and started erasing answers.

"But…Yugi you're awesome at chemistry the only subject you're horrible at is PE." Joey raised an eyebrow and

"Well Yami doesn't know that." I smiled and tried to put down the wrong answers on my homework but it was harder than I thought it'd be.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Joey tilted his head and I frowned.

"My hands won't let me put down the wrong answer." I started shaking and tried writing the wrong answers again, failing miserably.

"Well no one can be dumb like Joey…" Ryou sighed and shook his head.

"HEY!" Joey glared at Ryou.

"Except Tristan…" I mumbled and looked at the ground.

"That's true wasn't he sent to get therapy or something?" Marik asked and looked at the school building.

"Yeah and to get his brain tested." Ryou nodded and started reading a book.

"Ok back to me writing the wrong answers…." I said and looked at my correct homework that I guess I had unconsciously done, while we had been talking.

"Yugi?" Joey looked at me.

"Yeah Joey?" I looked up at Joey and tilted my head.

"Is this really important to you?" Joey smiled a little and I looked at the ground.

"Yes I want to get closer to them…I feel like a stalker since it's been like two years since I started watching them.." I whispered and gripped my pencil so hard it snapped. Joey took my homework and pencil and erased my answers.

"What are you doing?" I looked at him and tilted my head.

"Shut up and let me do your homework so you can ask Yami for help." Joey started writing and didn't even look at me.

"Thank you so much Joey!" I smiled and hugged Joey tightly, hearing Ryou and Marik chuckling.

(Time skip)

I looked at my homework and wanted to throw up on the spot since it was all so horribly wrong. Joey had done really good at doing really really bad, so I guess I couldn't complain. I saw Yami and Atem, walking towards the school building and I gulped nervously. I took a deep breath and put on my best worried face, which wasn't hard since I was so worried if this would actually even work.

"Yami!" I ran over to Yami and held my now ruined homework towards my chest. Yami, Atem, Seto, and Seth looked at me with a confused face and I looked at Yami, trying to not pee my pants from how nervous I was.

"What is it Yugi?" Yami asked and I held out my homework.

"I-I had a hard time with the homework and wanted to know if you'd help me out maybe?" I asked and Yami took my homework. Yami and Atem looked at my homework and their eyes widened. Seto raised an eyebrow and looked at my homework.

"Yugi? What's wrong with you? You are one of the smartest in school and this isn't acceptable." Seto said and I glared at him. I had forgot that me and him always had battles about everything since we've been rivals ever since we were kids.

"Kaiba don't give him a hard time he's just having a hard time is all." Seth wrapped his arms around Seto's waist and winked at me. My eyes widened when I realized that he knew what I was trying to do and I looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry….I'll just go ask someone else…" I whispered and smirked a little, but no one could see it.

"No! I'll help you!" Yami screamed immediately and I looked up, a little surprised at the eagerness in Yami's voice.

"Thank you so much!" I smiled and hugged Yami. I blushed and let go of him.

"Of course…let's go?" Yami chuckled and grabbed my hand.

"Yup!" I smiled and he led me away. I looked back and saw that Atem was glaring at Yami and us, while Seth was smirking and Seto glared at me.

(Time skip)

"So how was it?" Joey asked me as we were laying duel monsters and I glared at him.

"It was horrible….Yami had almost all the questions wrong, so after he 'helped' me, I just corrected it." I sighed and put down the multiply card, using it on Kuriboh.

"Really? Yami isn't smart as the number one student in the school? I would never." Ryou said sarcastically and smirked. I glared at Ryou and finished the game easily since Joey had three hundred life points and his center was open.

"I lost again?" Joey whined and I smiled, victoriously.

"Well I am the KOG." I grabbed my cards and put them away.

"Can't you go easy on me one day?" Joey picked up his cards and pouted.

"I did….I didn't even use the dark magician once…" I took a drink of my milk and smiled.

"Well you used the multiply card!" Joey grabbed his sandwich and took a huge bite.

"On a Kuriboh…" I sighed and frowned.

"Joey don't even try. Yugi will never understand what it'll be like to be in second place in anything that's not athletic." Ryou smirked and shook his head.

"I went as easy as I could on him!" I groaned and stood up. I picked up my sandwich and took a bite.

"So do you think your plan will work?" Marik smiled and leaned against the wall.

"Only if they don't interfere…" I whispered and looked at the ground.

"What?" Ryou, Joey, and Marik looked at me and raised an eyebrow. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[Yugi's typing]

{Yugi's stories}

\Mystery writer's typing/

Reviews

(Yugi's call)

~Atem's call~

(Yugi's POV)

I sighed and laid down on my bed. It had been a long day and my friends almost finding out that two people were blackmailing me hadn't helped me at all. I grabbed my finished homework and put it next to me.

"I'm never letting Yami help me again…he almost lowered my grade." I groaned and looked at my phone. Yami had given me his phone number if I needed help but I had no plan to do that. Maybe I could call to tell him that I was going to get Seto to tutor me instead? No…I'll just tell him that I don't need him to tutor me actually. I heard my phone start ringing and I jumped a little.

"Who could that be?" I looked at my phone and it was an unknown caller. I shrugged and answered it.

(Hello?)

~Hello Yugi~

I knew that voice from anywhere and my eyes widened as I realized that Atem was calling me.

(A-atem?)

~Yup! You're very smart little one~

(Why are you calling me?)

~No reason just wanted to know if Yami was able to help you in any way~

(No he wasn't! He was terrible and almost made me fail!)

My eyes widened as I realized that I just blurted that out without thinking first.

~Not a surprise since I'm the one that tutors him~

(Ohh….)

~Yeah and I checked your grades. I'm pretty sure you don't need any help~

(How did you check my grades?)

~I have my ways little one~

(It was Kaiba wasn't it?)

~….~

(I knew it)

~There are perks to having a cousin that's filthy rich~

(Ok…so why'd you call me?)

~I wanted to know if you wanted to come to Kiaba's place~

(Why?)

~Well you said you needed help and we're having a study group~

(So you want me to come over?)

~Yeah~

(Hm…I'm not sure)

~Oh come on~

I looked up at my computer and saw that it was flashing which meant I had mail.

(I-I'll call you back)

~Ok? ~

I hung up the phone and walked over to the computer. I turned it on and went to my email. I sighed as I read the mail from the mystery writer.

\What were you doing/

\Why did you talk to Yami?/

\Are you going to answer us?/

\Don't you dare go to Kiaba's house/

\Hang up the phone/

\We are getting tired of this/

\If you don't stop then we'll tell the whole school/

\HANG UP NOW!/

[Ok I did]

\What were you doing/

[Talking on the phone]

\AT SCHOOL YOU IDIOT/

[Well you said that I wasn't allowed to watch them so I talked to them]

\Why you…./

[What? I followed your instructions but I did pay for it since Yami's an idiot]

\Don't talk about Yami like that. He's a god compared to the likes of you./

[I guess that's true but aren't gods supposed to be perfect? He doesn't have such a perfect brain if you ask me]

\Just shut up/

[OK….what's your next instructions]

\You are to avoid Yami for the next week/

[Fine…..]

\Good/

[I hate you and bye]

I stood up from my computer and didn't even bother to read any more mail the mystery writers send me.

"Great now I have to avoid someone I have class with. Whatever it's only for a week and it's not like they had even really noticed me anyways." I walked to my bed and sat down. I looked at my phone and noticed that Atem had text me. I sighed and just ignored it, not like I could go to Kiaba's house anyways. I yawned and closed my eyes, falling asleep immediately.

[Time skip]

"Yugi….Yugi…" I heard Grandpa and I woke up slowly. I looked up at Grandpa and the out of the window, seeing that it was nighttime.

"What Grandpa?" I groaned and sat up.

"You have some guest." Grandpa smiled and walked out of my room, leaving my door open. I looked at my door and my eyes widened. Atem and Yami were looking at me with their arms crossed. Just my luck that Yami had to come over to my house even though I was supposed to avoid.

"Hey Atem and Yami what brings you here?" I smiled and stretched. They smirked and walked over to me.

"So Yugi I've seen your grades. Why'd you ask me for help when you're one of the best in the school?" Yami sat next to me and I looked away from him.

"Yami I think I might know why." Atem sat on the other side of me and Yami scooted closer to me. I scooted closer to Atem and they both seemed to notice.

"Yugi?" Yami touched my shoulder and I slapped his hand away. Yami and Atem's eyes widened and I stood up.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you mean? All I did was simply ask for help since I hadn't understood the lesson but now I know not to go to Yami since he's an idiot and doesn't even know the simplest of things. Nothing more and nothing less." I brushed myself off and did my best to have a calm face. It was a complete lie but I couldn't let Atem and Yami find out that I used them for my main characters in my online novel. I looked at Yami and wanted to hug him since he looked like a piece of his heart had been ripped out but I wasn't supposed to even be close to him.

"Would you two kindly leave now so that I can do my homework?" I sighed and picked up my already finished homework. I walked to my computer desk and sat down.

"Sure….." I heard Atem's enraged and then I heard the door to my room slam shut. I grounded and looked at the ceiling. I had blown any chance at getting together with Atem and Yami and all because I'm being blackmailed. I turned on my computer and started typing the next chapter for my story.

 **Time skip**

{Chapter 27…. "Are you two stupid?" Heba glared at the two Princes and groaned. "W-what?" Tem's eyes widened and Ami stood behind him. "Why would I like you two? You guys were just for a good fuck every now and then." Heba smirked and crossed his arms. Tem and Ami glared at Heba and Heba felt like he was going to be killed right then. He didn't mean any of it but he knew that he would anger the king if started dating the princes and he didn't want that. "Is that so?" Tem shook his head and grabbed Ami's hand gently. Ami was crying since he couldn't believe it….that the innocent little slave they had loved for so long was saying such cruel things. "Yes it is." Heba nodded and turned around so that they wouldn't see his tears. "If that's so then I guess that we'll be seeing you around….and if we call on you then you better be prepared to let us do you." Tem glared at Heba and Heba's eyes widened. He grinded his teeth and sighed. "Y-yes…Prince Tem." Heba whispered just enough for Tem and Ami to hear him and he ran off to his room…"He didn't mean that right?" Ami looked at Tem and wiped his tears away. "…I…don't know…." Tem hugged Ami and rubbed his back. }

No!

Why did you do that?

Heba don't say that!

Tem and Ami love him and he rejected him?

NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

You can't do that!

I read the comments and shook my head. Why can't I be Heba…at least he's able to talk to his crushes and not worry about being black mailed. I stood up and walked to my bed. I fell onto the bed and felt tears going down my face…..great I've had a crush on Atem and Yami for so long and now I ruined everything. I grabbed my pillow and held it closely. I should have just told them about the online novel and not been afraid.

"What's the worst they could do?" I stuffed my face in the pillow and continued crying. What could they do…..be disgusted, scared, so many things could happen if I told them. I need to find the two mystery people so I can apologize…hopefully I can also give the mystery people a piece of my mind. I yawned and shook my head.

"Yugi it's time for dinner." I heard Grandpa and I set the pillow down. I sat up and looked at Grandpa with tears streaming down my face still.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Grandpa walked over to me and hugged my tightly. I hugged him back and cried into his shoulder. I couldn't say anything and I felt so broken. It was the first time I had ever felt like Heba….I may have based him off me but that didn't mean we were the same. I did feel broken though just like Heba and no comfort made it better.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **I apologize that I haven't updated this in two months.**

[Yugi's typing]

\Mystery writer's typing/

(Yugi's POV)

"Yugi? Are you ok?" Joey raised an eyebrow and I glared at him. It has been a week now since I had angered Yami and Atem…It was so painful whenever they glared at me but I couldn't do anything or I could risk my secret being exposed.

"Hey no need to glare at me buddy…what's wrong?" Joey wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into his touch. I couldn't tell him…if I did then he'd get involved and that would just make it worst.

"I-it's nothing." I sighed and looked away from Joey's glare.

"Yugi dude you've been depressed for a week now and I know that it's more than Yami and Atem. You have to tell me before you start cutting yourself." Joey sighed and hugged me tightly.

"Joey I'm not that bad." I chuckled and pushed Joey off of me.

"I know but that doesn't mean I can't worry. You're so small and all the stress you're going through is too much." Joey smiled and patted my head. I blushed and looked down at my lap. I started crying and wrapped my arms around Joey. I didn't understand why I was crying but what has been happening was just too much for me and knowing that Joey still cared for me just brought me over the edge.

[Time skip]

I ended up telling Joey about my online book and the two mystery people that were blackmailing me. He was beyond pissed off and I had to stop him from going to Grandpa and telling him. I forced him to promise me not tell anyone because then Atem and Yami would find out about my story. Joey left an hour ago so I was alone in my room.

"Might as well make my next chapter." I got off my bed and walked to my computer. I sat down and turned it on.

[Heba ran to the room he shared with his best friend. "Joe!" Heba jumped on his best friend, Joe, and hugged him tightly. Joe fell on his back and chuckled. "Hey pall!" Joe hugged Heba back and]

 ***DELETE***

"No that makes no sense. Heba's upset." I sighed and shook my head.

"Let's try this again." I smiled and nodded.

["Heba!" Prince Tem glared at Heba who was caring a tray of food for some of the guest. "Yes Prince Tem?" Heba stopped and looked at Prince Tem. Heba was already in a bad mood but he knew he couldn't say anything to offend the princes now or he could be sentenced to death. "Come this way." Prince Tem smirked and headed towards his room. "NO!" Heba]

 ***DELETE***

"What is wrong with me? Heba wouldn't say anything and Prince Tem would just grab Heba! Why can't I actually right?" I gripped by hair and groaned. I was forcing myself to write and because if that it's making no sense. Was it because I was full of stress or maybe because Atem and Yami hate me?

"I-I have writer's block…" I laid my head on my desk and started crying. I couldn't even write about my feelings. What am I going to do? There are so many people who read my story and I couldn't even come up with something to write. I sighed when I saw my email box flash and opened my email.

\This is what happens when you do something you shouldn't do/

[I don't care]

\What?/

[You've ruined my life and now I can't write my stories anymore]

\Why?/

[Atem and Yami were my inspiration and now I've lost that]

\So no more? /

[Not until I get over my writers block]

\oh…/

I was confused because this mystery writers seemed like they actually cared about me.

[Why do you care?]

\That's none of your business/

[Fine]

\Your next order is to fail your next test/

[WHAT?!]

\You have to fail your next test/

[NO WAY!]

I couldn't believe that this person wanted to ruin my perfect grade. I don't care what they do, I'm not failing a test on purpose. They could tell the whole world that I was gay and that I wrote a story about my loves.

\But if you don't then we'll tell Atem and Yami about the story/

[I don't care since they already hate me so tell them]

I turned my computer off and stood up. I wasn't going to listen to those two anymore. They already ruined my life and I wouldn't let them ruin it anymore. I walked to my bed and groaned.

"They don't know when to stop." I laid down and closed my eyes.

[Time skip]

"YUGI! Come into the living room!" I heard Grandpa and woke up. I yawned and jumped out of my bed.

"Yes Grandpa?" I walked into the living room and froze when I saw my friend Rebecca.

"YUGI!" She smiled and pounced on me. I fell on the ground and chuckled.

"Hey Rebecca." I smiled and hugged her. It had been a long time since I had actually seen Rebecca since she lived in America with her Grandpa. We had been raised together till she turned ten when her Grandpa had been transferred to America. She would visit me but not usually during the school year.

"What are you doing here Rebecca?" I sat up and Rebecca got off me.

"I was accepted to your high school so Grandpa allowed me to move down here with you and Mr. Mutou!" Rebecca sat on the couch and I stood up.

"That's awesome!" I sat next to Rebecca and nodded.

"I'm going to the store so you two can catch up." Grandpa grabbed his wallet and smiled.

"Bye Grandpa!" I waved and Grandpa left.

"So how was your…" I started but Rebecca interrupted me.

"I'm sorry…." Rebecca whispered and looked at her lap.

"What?" I tilted my head and blinked.

"I'm sorry..." Rebecca repeated and I was getting confused. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Rebecca what are you talking about?" I raised an eyebrow and wrapped my arm around Rebecca's shoulder.

"I-I'm…" Rebecca started shaking and whispered so quietly that I was sure she didn't even hear herself.

"Could you say that louder?" I smiled and Rebecca nodded.

"I'm one of the mystery writers that have been blackmailing you." Rebecca looked at me and teared up. My eyes widened and I let go of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

[I apologize for the long wait and short chapter. For a while I had almost no inspiration to write the fanfictions I've posted and then I had my computer taken away so my updates will be slow for a while. I apologize now. I'm very happy though to anyone that's been very patient and has been reviewing. Reviews do inspire me to write so if I get more I should be able to write faster whenever I can get my computer.]

(These will only be flashbacks for this chapter)

 _[Yugi's typing]_

 _\Mystery writer's typing/_

" _I'm one of the mystery writers that have been blackmailing you." Rebecca looked at me and teared up. My eyes widened and I let go of her._

"W-what…." I stared at her and waited for a response. I couldn't believe what she had just said to me….we had been friends for so long and now she'd been blackmailing me. Had I done something to get her mad or maybe she liked Atem and Yami as well but she never seemed like the type to be into them. There was so many questions that I had but I somehow couldn't speak because of the shock of being betrayed by my childhood friend. Who was she even working with anyways because there is more than one and I at least know that but Rebecca didn't know that many people that I knew. It was too much for my brain but…

"I-I wasn't trying to ruin your life though…." Rebecca whispered and looked into my eyes so that I would know that she wasn't lying to me. Tears were falling and I just stared.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!" I growled and slapped her. How could she mean not to ruin my life when she sent all of those horrible orders? Now that I knew that it was Rebecca, I feel like I can't trust anyone now because she'd been so close of a friend so what if the other one was Joey, Malik or Ryou? I couldn't deal with the betrayal of any of them if that were the case. It would be too much and then I'd lose trust in everyone…though that's giving me an idea for my story. NO! I can't start thinking about my stupid story when Rebecca just told me that she's one of my blackmailers which means that she has to know the other one as well.

"I-I mean that I didn't write all of the commands. I only wanted…" Rebecca rubbed her cheek and blushed as she got to the end of her phrase.

"What do you mean that you didn't make all the commands?" I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. If there were two blackmailers, shouldn't they had planned everything so one didn't give anything away? That would be the smart thing to do so no one did anything without the other one's permission but Rebecca and the other blackmailer didn't even bother with that at all.

"I was in America while the other blackmailer was in this town. We used the same email and just used it to blackmail you. I didn't know that the other one would go that far. They said that they just wanted you away from Atem and Yami so they could have them for themselves." Rebecca sighed and shook her head.

"Wait you mean the first time you guys…" I sighed and rubbed my temples. I can't believe that I had been fooled by two people who didn't even plan correctly.

 _\Hey I'm a huge fan of your story/_

 _[Thanks I'm happy whenever can enjoy my novel]_

 _\Yeah it's amazing but who is this story based on?/_

"Yeah…we didn't know that we both were on and I had sent it at the same time as the other." Rebecca giggled a little and I just stared at her. There was nothing funny about what she had done and there was no way I'd forgive her for a long time. We could still be friends but not as close as we use to be. I just can't believe what she did…but why? My eyes widened as I remembered more of the emails and I blushed a little.

"W-wait if she wanted Atem and Yami then you wanted…" I gulped and shook my head.

 _[What do you want?]_

 _\You/_

 _[W-what?]_

 _\We want you Yugi Mutou/_

"I'm sorry…" Rebecca whispered and blushed.

"Just go…." I covered my face and sighed. How had I not noticed her feelings for me after all these years together? I feel like an idiot. I guess Joey was right that book smarts isn't everything.

"I-I'm rea-…." Rebecca stood up and teared up.

"I SAID TO GO!" I glared at her and pointed at the door. She frowned and nodded. She walked out of the house and I sighed. I couldn't believe it all but it was the truth and now I have to find the other blackmailer since it was obvious Rebecca won't spill. I got up and walked to my room, hoping to find clues. I walked to my bed and sat down.

"Who's the other blackmailer?" I crossed my legs and just stared at the wall. I sighed and grabbed my lab top. I set it down and turned it on.

"Maybe I used them for a character?" I shrugged and searched though the many chapters of the story that had gotten me into this huge mess in the first place.

"W-wait….it can't be." My eyes widened and I stared at one name.

[I hope you like this chapter and actually when I first came up with this plot I was going to have Yami and Atem be Yugi's blackmailers but I thought it'd be more fun if it's Rebecca and another person. I wonder if anyone can guess who the second one is. I'll try to make up for this chapter whenever I can find some time. If you ever see a problem just put it in the reviews because I can miss them or I forget to reread the chapter a lot.]


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Yugi's Story**

[Yugi's typing]

\Mystery writer's typing/

 _"Maybe I used them for a character?" I shrugged and searched though the many chapters of the story that had gotten me into this huge mess in the first place._

"W-wait….it can't be." My eyes widened and I stared at one name.

 **Chapter 11**

 **Heba smiled as he left Prince Ami and Tem's room after a passionate night with the two princes. He didn't care if they were just using him for their own pleasure as long as he could be near them. It a been a month since they started and it just got better and better each time he did it with them. He slowly walked down the hall with a limp towards the kitchen.**

" **You slave!" Heba heard a voice and stopped, looking behind him. His eyes widened as he saw Princess Tea with her personal slave, Becca.**

" **Yes your majesty?" Heba bowed and kept his head lowered. He was confused as to why the Princess that was supposed to marry Prince Tem in the future to make their kingdoms allies and to stop a war that was bound to happen soon between the kingdoms.**

" **Why did you come out of my fiance's room and what's with the limp?" Tea glared down at Heba and her voice was filled with venom that made Heba and Becca shake in fear.**

" **W-well...you see…" Heba gulped and rubbed his arm, blushing a little.**

" **Do you know the punishment for playing around with other's lovers in my kingdom?" Princess Tea grabbed Heba's chin and made him look at her.**

" **No your majesty." Heba started to shake in fear and avoided eye contact with her.**

" **Depending on their status it can go from ten slashes with a whip to death and since I'm the future queen of this kingdom that means death for you." Princess Tea smirked and rubbed Heba's cheek with her thumb. She could see why her fiance played around with the slave but she still didn't want him touching anyone else unless it was her. She got jealous very easily which caused her to punish others even if they just looked at Prince Tem wrong.**

" **Tea please don't go trying to scare our slave away." Ami yawned and leaned against the wall, watching Heba and Tea. He was still in his nightgown since he had come out after noticing that Heba wasn't back with his and Tem's breakfast.  
"Oh...it's only you Ami." Tea rolled her eyes and pushed Heba onto the ground. Heba looked up at Ami with a smile and felt safe no that he wasn't alone with the Princess.**

" **Yes and I'm giving you an order. Your laws and our laws are different so you can't hurt Heba for doing his job." Ami glared at Tea and stretched his arms**

" **His job?" Tea raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms**

" **Yes as our personal slave." Ami nodded and chuckled.**

" **How could you do that with a slave?" Tea growled and looked at Heba in disgust.**

" **Because we want to and it feels good." Tem walked to Heba and helped him up.**

" **Tem….how could you?" Tea's eyes widened and she watched him in disbelief.**

" **We are not married yet and even then you won't be my only lover since our customs are different than yours. Heba is only a slave so you don't have to fear anything." Tem sighed and brushed Heba off.**

" **B-but you're mine…" Tea teared up and glared at Heba.**

" **I'm sorry, Master...I need to go…" Heba felt tears swelling in his eyes as he bowed and ran towards the kitchen. Heba felt like a toy that the two princes would one day get sick and tired of when he heard Tem say 'only a slave' but he had already known that was what he'd always be to everyone.**

I wiped away a tear and shook my head. This chapter always made me cry since I imagined myself in Heba's position and it just hurt my heart to have two guys just use me for their own pleasure but didn't care about me at all.

"No no no...it can't be her. Anzu and I use to be great friends. Why would she try to ruin my life? Sure we did have that huge argument when she found out that I was gay and maybe stole her boyfriend but it had been an accident. I hadn't known they were dating and the guy kissed me but Anzu has always been one to hold grudges so she might have actually done it."

"Maybe I should go talk to her and just ask? It wouldn't hurt and at least if she isn't the one doing it then my suspicion will cease." I just really didn't want to believe it but now that I looked back at the emails they looked like Anzu's way of talking when she's mad.

"B-but...before I do that this actually is giving me some inspiration." I went to my documents and started to type the next chapter for my story but I noticed a new email.

\So you found out?/

\Don't think that means that it's over/

\I still have control over you/

\Answer now or else!/

\I'm not joking/

\You may have stolen my boyfriend before so I'm going to steal your loves/

\If you don't answer in the next twenty four hours then I'll show Atem and Yami the story and tell them you wrote it/

Well it looks like I got my answer...but I won't let her control me anymore.


End file.
